1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to product packaging and, more specifically, to a tambourine display/protective case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous packaging cases have been designed for a multitude of different products. Some of these cases are intended to display a product at a point of sale. Some of these cases are intended to produce an aesthetic package to attract consumers. Other cases are designed to at least partially expose a product so that a prospective user can touch and interact or interface with the product contained inside the case in order to sample one or more attributes of the product. An important function of many such cases, or course, are also to protect the product, particularly when not in use. Most cases, for musical instruments for example, include a separate handle for carrying the musical instrument and transporting it from one location to another. However, many of the cases that have been used up to now, and particular cases for musical instruments such as a tambourine, have not provided all of the aforementioned functions, features or benefits.
Accordingly, one object of the invention to provide a display/protective case for a product which does not have the disadvantages or drawbacks of known product cases.
It is another object of the invention to provide a display/protective case as in the previous object, which is simple in construction and economical to manufacture.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a display/protective case of the type in the discussion which is especially suitable for displaying, transporting and safely storing a tambourine such that the tambourine is protected when not in use.